Only You
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: Sakura only has one person she longs for and thinks about. He visits her every summer, but not this year. Sakura is depressed, and wonders why. one shot


**Note:** _Just in the mood to write._

**

* * *

Disclaimer:_ I do not own Card Captor Sakura, I wish I did, I would like the money. The only clam I have is to the plot line of this story._**_**

* * *

**_

Only You

**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_

* * *

Watching him get on that plain was the hardest thing I ever had to do. The day before he told me he loved me, and what did I do? Nothing, I looked ta him like I was a idiot._

_That was also the that I created the hope card, my fist card, made from my magic, and also my love for him._

_When I did finally told him how I felt, it was when I almost lost everything, and the though of losing him, broke my heart._

_I'm 18 now, I'm starting college tomorrow_

_He visits me every summer, but this summer he never came, I have seen him get on the plan so many times, and so many times I watched him leave, and every time he left I could feel another part of my heart break._

_Why does love have to hurt so much when the one you love so far away? Every time he is with me, it like my sole is complete, and I know everything is right._

_But when he is gone, a part of me is missing, I try to live like nothing is wrong, but it so hard, it's so hard to love him._

"You ok?" came the voice of my childhood best friend, and still best friend Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Yea I'm fine, why?" I asked closing my journal.

"It just you look so sad, your thinking about him aren't you?" she stated as she took a set on my bed.

I turned to face her, I could never hid anything from her, not my sister. You seen our parents got married a few years ago, they are so happy together, but still fight like cats and dogs.

"Yes, he never came this year, and he didn't write to tell me why" I said looking down at my feet trying to hid the tears.

I heard Tomoyo get up and walk towards me. I felt her arms around me, and it mad me feel a bit better.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he has a good reason" I heard her said, I know it, but I didn't believe it.

"I know Tomoyo, I know" was all I said to her.

* * *

The next day was crazy, people every where, getting lost, meeting my teachers, everything was just over whelming.

As lunch rolled around, my and Tomoyo went out side to eat, it was a nice day and it was still warm out.

But my mind was not on the food, all I could think about was him, I can't believe he didn't call, write or visit this summer. I'm I missing something.

"Sakura?" I heard her say.

"Hu?" I said in a daze.

"You sure your ok, you haven't touched your food." she said in a worried voice.

I sighed, I wasn't fine, far from it, I love him so much it hurts.

"Tomoyo, why do you think he didn't call or anything just to tell him he wasn't coming back this summer?" I asked in a depressed voice.

I heard her sighed, it sounded like a sigh of relief "I don't know, ask him"

I just looked at her, what did she mean 'just ask him', wait what is she looking at?

I turned around and gasped, there is was, standing behind me, with a bundle of Sakura flowers.

I jumped up and leaped into his arms. It was him, in the flesh, this isn't a dream. I took a deep breath, taking in his sent.

"I'm sorry" he said after awhile.

I looked up at him and said "for what?" I didn't care any more, he was here, and that's all that matter.

"For not calling you, or writing you this summer, I wanted to surprise you, and tell you that I'm going to be going to college here." He said in a soft voice.

I felt tears in my eyes, finally after all of these year, we can be together loner then a summer.

"Oh Shaoran, you mean it?" I asked in a excite voice.

He nodded and said "would I ever lie to you, my cherry blossom?"

I smiled and hugged him again, this was perfect. Shaoran pulled back and smiled at me, he then lifted my head and gave me a soft kiss that was full of love.

I just know this is going to the best year ever.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry for spelling and grammer._


End file.
